


Jealous

by EstelleLeonard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Jealous

这感觉很糟糕，Peter想，当他意识到自己在嫉妒的时候。  
嫉妒就像是一滴黑色的墨水，不必太多，只需要一滴，就能把一整杯清澈的净水染浑。  
Tony早年情史相当丰富，睡的也多是有些身份的人物，以至于在不同场合都可能打个照面。大多数情况下，那些人还是会有意无意地抛个眼神给男人，意思是今晚叙叙旧，而每当Peter插到当中的时候，大多也是会收获那些人惊讶并克制的眼神——这让他更不舒服起来。  
一次两次也就罢了，墨水多了之后，即使Peter这样的性格也不免开始犯嘀咕。  
“别像个吃醋的女高中生一样，你不在的时候我也有好好拒绝他们。”  
除去在床上被操得没法说话的时候，Tony会用这类口吻跟男孩讲道理，不过Peter只听到了另一层意思——Perfect，他怎么没想到那些自己缺席的场合也会有同样虎视眈眈的侵略者。  
“你得哄哄他。”对于这个日益严重的问题，Pepper是这么跟Tony建议的，“得告诉小孩不会有人跟他抢玩具。”女士露出一个称得上恶劣的微笑。  
几周之后，问题似乎并没有得到解决，Peter在赶到会场时看到的第一幕就是一名高个男子把手伸到棕发男人肩头，假装替他拍掉灰尘，却趁机捏了一下对方的肩膀。即使最后Tony依旧跟Peter回了客房，也没能阻止男孩比以往稍显粗鲁的动作。  
随着窗外暴雨落下的除了衣物之外还有毫无章法的亲吻，全身赤裸的男人双手被粘性的丝线固定在玻璃窗上，湿润的嘴唇在落地窗上呼出一团团水汽，窗外的雨滴盖满了玻璃上映射出的身体，把指尖蹂躏肉粒的图景放大，即使隔着玻璃听不到阵阵娇喘，也能从脖子的弧度和上下起伏的喉结判断出亲吻啃咬和揉搓带来的愉悦。男人的下身在不断的刺激中高高抬起，颤抖着吐出水滴，伴随着窗外雨滴的滑落，一起落到地板上。  
Peter能感觉到对方的催促，弹软的臀部一直在顶着他的小腹，默默描绘着他裤子里的形状。咬住对方暴露在外的耳垂，拨弄了几下硬到不行的小果实，在逐渐高亢的呻吟中，手掌终于一路下探，从腰侧安抚到小腹，再滑进颤抖的大腿内侧，绕开勃起的部分，擦过平时无人触碰的柔软的皮肤与沟壑，在最脆弱的部分留恋、重复着大力摩擦的动作。  
滚烫的赤裸的背部紧贴着青年前胸，隔着衬衫把火烧到他的心脏，让他分不清血液中沸腾的温度究竟是担心、嫉妒还是纯粹的渴求。  
一把抬起对方的腰，逼迫他把臀部翘起，一手解开自己的拉链，一手则在对方微红的尾骨停顿下来。  
那片小小的皮肤上有一个黑色的并不怎么显眼的纹身——蜘蛛的纹身。  
“怎么样？喜欢吗？”  
耳垂泛红的男人转过头来，艰难地望着男孩惊诧中难掩激动的样子。纹身盘踞在入口处，仿佛一个小小的签名，提示着那里的所有权。没有回答，嘴唇旋即被擒住，加了些力道啃咬。  
“我猜…这代表是？”被放开时男人的呼吸已经明显紊乱，却还坚持不懈地要答案。  
何止喜欢，简直是狂喜！  
这个人的一切Peter已经恋慕了好多年，随着时间的推移他只想要的更多完全不曾厌倦。  
“一万个是，先生！”男孩硬到不行的肉棒挤入股缝里，身体覆盖上对方弯曲的背脊，吻落在耳际：“您怎么想到这个？”顶端抵在入口，手掌盖上男人泪水涟涟的分身，细细地照顾起来。  
“你不是…老担心别人惦记我屁股吗？”对方用一种情欲难控却大言不惭的语气说道，  
“所以，唔…我去搞了个标签…”  
话音刚落，蓄势待发的肉棒就猛然插进了饥渴难耐的蜜穴，伴随着欢愉的惊呼和快速的收缩，还没等动起来，男人就直接射了出来。  
“那是因为您总是让我担心，”年轻人强忍着横冲直撞的冲动，企图在对方的大力吮吸中掌握主动，语气里透着些隐忍和不满，“刚才那个男的明显已经盯上您很久了…”  
“…你以为…我是个人就睡吗？”深色的眼睛里透出些不满，“再说了，不想让我惦记别人的话…你得凭本事…”  
挑战接受。  
接下来的时间属于快速抽插和随之而来此起彼伏高高低低的喘息，属于被汗水和粘液浸湿的地板，被摩擦到通红的肌肉和被挤压到变形的皮肉与纹身。男人的身体成为了一件乐器，在分身退出时停顿低喘，再次一插到底时发出悦耳的高音，并伴随着皮肉碰擦的清脆响动，纹身附近的皮肉被磨到通红，近乎破碎。  
即将抵达顶峰时男孩坏心眼地按住了对方的马眼,后穴里的凶器抽出一半后再次撞到深处，口吻里带着一点充满爱意的胁迫：“您这里只属于我，对不对，先生？”拇指按着纹身的位置，一再提醒对方这里的归属。  
“Pete…”颤抖嘶哑的嗓音伴随眼角滑落的泪滴，男人微红眼眶欲求不满的表情分外动人。  
“说您只让我一个人操。”硬物碾压过最敏感的部分，亲吻落在耳根和脖子里，温柔的威胁与下身凶狠的进攻皆出自同一个平时看上去异常乖顺的好好青年。  
Peter最擅长的就是impress Mr.Stark，不管在什么方面。男人在强势的进攻中断断续续地从喉头发出音节，回应着对方的要求，在被操晕过去之前应声射了出来。粘液染上落地窗和地板，疲软的分身随着后穴余韵的轻插晃动着，小洞里涌出来不及吞咽的浓稠，在男人的胯下形成一道道黏糊糊的丝线，仿佛一张捕猎的网。  
而所谓的猎物，其实早已落入男孩的网中。


End file.
